Code may include test methods that allow the functionality of features of the code to be tested during development. In existing code authoring systems, test methods are typically identified by building the code using a compiler and searching compiled assemblies for indicators of test methods. However, it will be appreciated that building the code may be computationally expensive, taking significant time to compile the source code into the assemblies and then run test discovery tools on the compiled assemblies. Thus, developers may become frustrated with such a time-consuming test discovery process using existing code authoring systems, particularly when the code is required to be built repeatedly over the course of code development as test methods are added and/or removed from the code.